<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: Mutual Masturbation by Harlow (Damien)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752462">Day 1: Mutual Masturbation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow'>Harlow (Damien)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmodeus drinks Chai, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Mutual Masturbation, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren woke up, feeling a drive to see Asmodeus. Without waking their party, they snuck out, heading to see their God and possibly work out some stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Original Changeling Character(s) (Dungeons &amp; Dragons), Asmodeus/Original Tiefling Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: Mutual Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren grabbed the neckline of their shirt, a hood materializing out of it and turning it into a cloak as they pulled on it. They hid their face, fear of some of the evil deities’ followers weighing them down almost as much as the oppressive rain. They tucked their coin pouch into the front of their pants, just in case, and their boots clicked on the blood red bricks as they walked with a false confidence.</p>
<p>Ribcage wasn’t home to them, not really, and they’d never visited the city before they started to consider working for Asmodeus. Never mind that they and one of their allies were High Priests of two of the three Deities that reside in the city, it was still spooky. It was like marching through the skeleton of some great, giant creature and it took some getting used to. They kept an eye out for people anywhere nearby and kept an ear out for anyone approaching, their invisible ally standing in their blind spot just in case. It was dim as ever, a few hours before morning and absolutely dumping rain, and Ren felt compelled to see their God.</p>
<p>They gave another quick glance around as they approached the mansion, their boots loud as they rushed up the stairs, their hand flicking to the side as they dismissed their ally. By the time they wiped their boots on the mat outside, just in case they’d tracked any mud  on their way over, the door was already cracked. When they looked up from their feet, the door swung open without them knocking, and they stepped in. The door shut behind them, the locks rather pointless given who the main resident was, but they clicked into place regardless. Ren had barely kicked their boots off beside the door when they heard the familiar sound of a roaring fire pop into existence. It’d been more or less silent on their way in, but it was comforting. They flipped the hood of their cloak back, their horns growing back as the hood slid off and the cloak shrunk back to the tiny tanktop it’d been originally, barely covering the majority of their ribs. They fluffed their short hair and sent a little bit of water flying. They left the foyer, crossing into the sitting room. It was just warm enough to be inviting, and they paused a few steps in. Asmodeus was perched in his chair, seemingly having made himself quite comfortable, and he held a mug that was large for even him in both hands, sipping noisily. Ren let their tail swing behind them as they walked in, stopping by the arm of his chair, waiting for him to acknowledge them.</p>
<p>Asmodeus set his mug aside, the color of its liquid a surprisingly light brown. “Oh, my pet. It’s quite nice to see you,” he said, reaching out to stroke their cheek. “I’m just having my morning tea, if you’d like to join me.”</p>
<p>Rather than take the empty chair next to his, Ren grabbed the armrest of his chair, heaving themself up. “Tea would be lovely, to be honest. It’s raining enough to soak through my magic clothes and it’s stupid.” They huffed, the heat from the room and how close they were to Asmodeus helping but the trek over long enough for them to be still chilly. They accepted the mug he pulled out of the air, holding it out a little as a tea pot poured into it, two sugar cubes falling into their mug. The smell of spices filling the room, the pot blinked out of view, appearing on the table Ren had stood on before. They stretched their legs out, their feet settling one on top of each other on Asmodeus’ hip. For a split second, they thought they saw him flinch, but it was gone before they could confirm it. “Thank you, Sir,” they said, blowing on the liquid before taking a sip.</p>
<p>He nodded slightly, lifting his mug. He seemed off, oddly quiet and low energy, but  after a few more sips of his tea, he seemed more comfortable. He lifted Ren’s feet, settling them on his lap. He held the mug with one hand, his other rubbing up Ren’s legs. “You’re so pretty, pet. I’m truly spoiled by having you here with me.” He sipped his tea, not missing the blush on their face. “Did you need something this dreary morning, or have you simply visited me to share a morning beverage?”</p>
<p>Ren hid their face behind their mug, taking a gulp of the spiced tea as Asmodeus’ fingers traced up their left thigh, barely dragging over to their other one then ghosting back down. He squeezed their ankle, waiting on an answer. Ren let him take their mug, setting it aside along with his own. “I, uh,” Ren started, looking down at their feet. “I felt like I should come to see you, Sir.” They looked up, a genuinely pleased look on their God’s face. “I headed right over when I woke.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus hummed, his empty hands going to Ren’s legs again, the leftover rain long since steamed off. “I’m pleased to hear it,” he said, squeezing their thighs. “For anything in particular?” He was looking down at them, his lips curved ever so slightly into a grin and his eyes focused on them as if nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>Ren leaned forward, acting before they could consider what they were doing. They kissed him, unsure how he’d react. His lips tasted like the tea, with a hint of something else he must’ve only added to his own mug. They cupped his face between their hands, tucking their feet back towards them to help with their balance.</p>
<p>He arched an eyebrow, chuckling deep in his throat as he kissed them back. “Understood,” he murmured. One hand squeezed their left thigh while the other slid up to their right hip. Ren’s tight leather pants, like a second skin showing the wings peeking from their waistline, faded to a dull black as they made the cloth retreat up their legs. Their tiny shorts left his hands both on bare skin, and he pulled Ren closer. </p>
<p>Ren leaned into it, straddling one of Asmodeus’ thighs and smirking up at him. “I like having your hands on me, it’s comforting and arousing at the same time.” They traced their fingers over the bulge becoming more visible in his pants, looking through their lashes up at him. “I also like touching you, Sir, and I’d like to make you feel good.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus undid their shorts, his fingers tracing over the mark of their bond. “Is that so, pet?” he asked, tilting their head up. He pressed a kiss to their neck, then up their jaw and chuckled into their ear. “I’d love to play with you.” His hand suddenly moved to free their cock completely, the tight shorts not resisting. He stroked his fingertips just barely over their cock, watching Ren’s eye close and their lips open slightly in a tiny moan.</p>
<p>Ren squirmed, wanting more, but not willing to tell Asmodeus what to do. He was good at teasing them, and they liked it. “Sir, may I?” they asked, their eye barely open. “I want to make you feel good as well.”</p>
<p>He leaned back, his right hand moving from Ren’s hip to free his own cock. Ren stared for a few seconds, and he grabbed their tiny wrist, making them hold it. “Alright, pet, make me feel good,” he told them, a smirk in his voice. He leaned back forward, pressing little kisses to their neck.</p>
<p>Ren wrapped both hands around his much larger cock, stroking it cautiously. They wanted him to feel good, but they really didn’t have much experience with people other than themselves and a few people they’d gone to college with. They stroked him, the absolute heat pouring off him stopping them from being cold at all. The angle wasn’t perfect for even touching all of it, but they were more focused on tracing every vein and ridge of his cock anyway.</p>
<p>Asmodeus held their cock, using tiny movements as he teased them. He twisted his wrist as he stroked up and down, feeling them twitch and their thighs clamp around the thigh they were straddling. “You can be much rougher with me, pet, I’m not going to break any time soon,” he said, his free hand brushing over their cheek. “Go on, precious.”</p>
<p>Ren pushed him back with one hand, not missing how his eyebrow twitched and a flash of a smirk graced his face before he complied, sitting back and watching them. They scooted forward a little to get a better angle, then wrapped both their hands around him again. They held his cock tighter, twisting their wrists as he had on them, watching his reactions. He was so handsome, and every expressive twitch in his face made Ren feel like they’d won something. Even with his hand tangling in their short hair, pulling just hard enough to make it sting, they kept their eye on his face and tried to keep from thrusting into his hand too obviously.</p>
<p>Of course he noticed, though, he just chose not to comment on it. He was enjoying how Ren tried to fight down their blush and keep a consistent stroke, even though they were clearly enjoying themself. He focused on the way their lips pouted out when they concentrated, his cock twitching in their hands. “You can go faster, can’t you, pet?” he asked, groaning quietly when they leaned forward to be able to stroke him better. They did what they could to stroke him quickly, pointing his cock at their face and chest. He could practically already see their face glazed in his cum, globs of it clinging to their tiny shirt and the skin above it. They raised one hand to wipe away the bead of precum, rubbing it along his cock instead. When he held their cock tighter, actually trying to stroke it instead of just teasing them, their head fell forward, their voice cracking as they whined. He pressed a kiss to their forehead, tipping their head back so their horns didn’t stab him. “You’re doing well, pet, keep going,” he told them, cupping their cheek and maintaining eye contact.</p>
<p>Ren felt like they were burning up, their slow blinking out of sync with their hands. They wanted him to cum first, as some sort of badge of honor, but they were so close. They were barely an adult and never lasted long on their own, but he was a God. They had no chance of rushing him unless he wanted to. They were suddenly glad that they had started using a sword staff that actually required arm strength, because previously defending themself with just a violin in hand and a blast of magic would have had their arms burning as they tried to bring Asmodeus to his orgasm.</p>
<p>He slid his hand down, his knuckles rubbing against their throat, over their collarbones, and then laid flat on their sternum. He traced his fingertips over their barely covered chest, occasionally tweaking their nipples that were very visible through the skintight top. They mumbled, the faintest hint of heat behind the words, but he ignored it. He loved the way a little tug on the barbell in either of their nipples would have them shaking, and he kept stroking over their chest to distract them before he teased their nipples again. They were struggling not to cum between the nipple play and constant stroking, but that was just helping him get closer. He loved the way they looked, the way their eyebrows were pinched together even as raised as they were, the way they kept biting their own lip for just a second before releasing it to mumble to themself, their tail absolutely lashing his legs as it wagged, and especially their thighs tensing and relaxing as they tried not to hump into his hand.</p>
<p>They stuck out their tongue for a second, making eye contact as they slowly licked their lips. His eyes followed the movement, seemingly amused. He let go of their nipple he’d been teasing, instead grabbing them by the side to keep them from falling as he kissed them, sucking their lower lip between his teeth and letting them rake over it. He released their lip, kissing them more gently, then he squeezed their side again. Ren smiled at him, looking like sunshine despite how thoroughly wrecked they were. “Thank you, Sir,” they said, visibly licking their lower lip again.</p>
<p>He went back to teasing their nipples, surprised by how long they were holding out. They looked like they were on the very edge, and only their drive keeping them from it. He loved the way that Ren shook, taking hedonistic glee in making this mortal fight to hold themself together. “Come now, pet, are you holding out for me?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ren nodded, their breathing too shaky for them to trust their voice. “I want…. I… I want you to cover me before I do.” They looked down at his cock, their blush turning a brighter shade of pink. He chuckled, and they tilted their head up, looking at him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t usually so giving, but the way they were clearly struggling was endearing. He hadn’t planned to take them as a concubine, but they seemed to want that for themself, judging by how determined they looked and the fact that they crossed cities just to play with his dick. The least he could do was let himself focus on the sensations, enjoying how good it felt for them to stroke him. He was starting to breathe harder, his cock twitching in their hands, and he struggled to not thrust up into them. “Good, pet, keep going,” he panted out, his eyes half-lidded as he watched them. They looked so determined, so lovely, so ready.</p>
<p>They bit their lip, tears in the corner of their eye as they struggled. They were so close, and it was almost painful to hold back, but he was getting close too. Their tail kept whipping around behind them, showing their distress, until Asmodeus reached out and caught it. He stroked over it, the surprising touch bringing Ren over the edge. Their eye closed tight, but even as they squirmed and struggled to stay upright, they kept their hands moving.</p>
<p>He watched them ride out their orgasm, only releasing them once they could sit up on their own and he leaned back, his hands just shy of being balled into fists on the armrests. They pouted a little, upset that he still made them break before they could get him to, and they leaned forward, their tiny chest pressing against the head of his cock. “Please,” they begged, picking up on how rigid his posture had gotten. “I want you to cum on me,” they told him, still a little out of breath. “God, please.”</p>
<p>When they called him God, they could feel him tense more, his hands digging into his armrests. He cursed in infernal, his head throwing back as he was brought over the edge. Hot cum, way too hot for it to have come from a mortal body, splattered over Ren’s chin and neck, and across the top of their shirt and tiny chest. They kept stroking him, the movement letting a shot cross from their upper lip to their chin, and they held their mouth open with their tongue out as they wrung out the last drops. They sucked the tip into their mouth, making sure they got every bit of his cum, even though it made their skin and mouth tingle from the heat. He sagged into his chair, getting comfortable as he looked them over. They wiped their face, licking their fingers clean, then scooped up what they could from their chin, looking up at him. They paused with their fingers in their mouth, blushing hard. He smiled at them, seemingly quite relaxed, and he settled back into his chair. “Don’t stop on my account, pet, I like seeing how you clean up.” He let his softening dick rest across his own thigh and onto their bare knee, watching them intently. When they seemed to struggle to make sure they’d gotten all of it, he used a touch of his magic, bringing it up from the fabric of their shirt and letting it float in the air, before he brought their fingers through it, holding their wrist as he fed them his cum on their own fingers.</p>
<p>Ren slurped loudly, moaning around their fingers for effect. “Thank you, Sir,” they said, their fingertips still on their lips. “I think that was exactly what I needed.”</p>
<p>He nodded, his hand moving to the mug Ren had been drinking out of before. A puff of heat came off his hand, and he handed it back to Ren. “Finish your tea and I’ll have something made for you to take with you when you leave. I’m sure your party will wake up soon, and I assume you don’t want them to have to come all the way out here.” He tucked their cock back into their pants, his own magically back in his without him bothering to touch it. The spot where Ren had spilled was gone as well, but Ren didn’t notice, too busy downing the cup. It was delicious tea, by any standards, and it felt like some form of care for their wellbeing. He grabbed his own cup, a blast of heat coming off it again as he reheated it.</p>
<p>Ren finished their mug, climbing over him to put it on his end table as well as let him see more of their back and ass. “Excuse me, don’t mind me,” they said, practically laying across his thigh and the armrest. “Hopefully it’s at least stopped raining,” they said, looking towards the front door.</p>
<p>Asmodeus paused, lowering his mug as he looked them over. He hummed in thought, then spoke aloud, “It’s not stopped raining in Ribcage, but its not heading towards Sylvania, at least.”</p>
<p>Ren nodded, climbing back down and off his lap. “Thank you again, I feel much better,” they told him, stretching.“You’re right, though, I should get back to Sylvania before it becomes a problem.” Their shorts turned shiny, lengthening back into their tight leather pants.</p>
<p>Asmodeus nodded, leaning his chin on his fist as he watched them. “Of course, but do take your breakfast with you.” An imp appeared at Ren’s elbow on their blind side, holding out a pastry. “You would think, given that you have two eyes, you would notice that my High Priest only has one, and you’re on the side they can’t see from,” he called to the imp, an edge to his voice but with a teasing lilt.</p>
<p>Ren turned their head quickly, noticing the imp finally. “Silence doesn’t work for me, but I also usually have a friend to cover that…” They trailed off, stepping into their boots and watching the imp awkwardly present the pastry plate. “I’ll take it in a second,” they told him, pulling their shirt into a cloak again, their horns changing angle a bit but not disappearing. They took the pastry, leaving the imp holding the plate, and leaned forward, projecting their voice back towards the den. “Have a good day, Sir,” they said, feeling a little silly after it came out of their mouth.</p>
<p>He chuckled, waving them off. “I will, of course. Stay safe, won’t you?” he asked, his hand movement unlocking the front door and swinging it open a crack. “And do make sure your party hasn’t done anything particularly stupid, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Ren nodded, chuckling nervously. “One can only hope, Sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>